


An Accidental Intercourse

by SimpleKero



Series: Yumapo and Arskaito [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Sex, Im asexual leave me alone, Jacking off, Kaiti and arsloid are only mentioned at the end, M/M, Masturbation, My first smut in 2 years, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Smut, Yumapo, Yuumapo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleKero/pseuds/SimpleKero
Summary: Its been a long night, and Gakupo might need some help.





	An Accidental Intercourse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't written anything in years. I used to write on Propertyofprussia on wattpad but im here now writing smut for my friend

Gakupo woke up with a groan. His body was sticky with sweat, and the tent in his sweat pants didn't help the feeling of uncomfortableness that had accompanied him this morning.

“fuck” he croaked out, running a hand through his hair. Checking the time he realized was 4 am, meaning he probably could get away with jacking off silently without the use of a cold shower.

Biting his lip, he rethought his options. Shrugging, he decided there's no better then time to jack off besides now. Tugging his pants off, he groaned as his cock met the cool air. Pulling the lube out of his bedside dresser, he put a bit in his palm. Warming it up quickly, he finally decided to just get it. 

One stroke and his mind was already filling with thoughts of a certain sword of his. A second stroke, and another groan. Man, what he would give to live out his fantasies with a certain vocal. His strokes quickened, as he was growing close to the edge.

Just then, a knock was heard at his door. Fuck.

Was he too loud? Did he wake someone up? What was he to do?

Sighing, he picked his sweats up back to his waist, and wiped his hand off on a tissue. Let's hope this was quick.

To his surprise, the very male he was jacking off too was standing at his door. Shit, It might have slipped his mind that very often, Yuuma would visit him at ungodly hours due to the nightmares.

“oh, hey Yuuma.” Gakupo coughed, clearing his throat. “Another nightmare?” He asked.

“Not this time..” The pink boy flushed.

Adorable

“ I uhm, heard you were awake.” he squeaked out.

“H-Heard me?” It was Gakupo's turn to blush now.

“Y-you said my name… I was wondering if you needed any, help..” Yuuma bit his lip, trying his best to avoid staring at the talked male's crotch.

Fuck, he's too cute

“Help? From you? Please”

“whats”

“I mean, just, uhm.” He took a breath. “Fuck speaking, get in here.” He grabbed Yuuma's wrist and pulled him into the room, shutting and locking the door quickly. Almost like it was rehearsed, he pushed Yuuma against the door, Kissing him roughly. Just has he had many times in his dreams. Their teeth clacked against each other, and man it was painful. Yet he didn't care right now, now was his chance.

Slowing the kiss down a bit, Yuuma wrapped his arms around Gakupo's neck. Wrapping his legs around the man, as he held him up by his ass.

Gakupo bit Yuuma's lip gently, tugging it a bit before leaving his tips to kiss in other places. Dragging himself from his mouth, he kissed down Yuuma's jawline.

“let's move this to the bed shall we?” Gakupo whispered into Yuuma's ear. Yuuma gave a slight nod. Jumping down from around the man's waist, and pulling him towards the bed by this arm.

Gaku pushed him down on the bed. Immediately attacking his neck with kisses, and bites. Yuuma groaned at a particularly harsh but, tugging at Gakupo's hair slightly.

Yuuma grinded against Gaku's leg, trying his best to get some friction.

“P-please. Gakupo, take me already.” Yuuma's said, cupping Gakupo's face to look him into the eyes.

“Patience pretty boy.” He responded, Kissing the boy once more while starting to tug Yuuma's pants off him.

He took the swords cock into his hand, using the precum to pump the member smoothly. Yuuma gasped, arching himself into the touch of the male.

Gakupo took this chance to reach for the lube on the dresser, and increasing spread it into his hand, warming up.

“You sure you're ready for this?” Gakupo asked, looking at Yuuna for approval. Yuuma nodded slowly before responding.

“I trust you.”

Gakupo inserted his first finger into Yuuma's entrance slowly, scared of hurting the boy.

Shifting uncomfortably, Yuuma tried to get used to the newfound feeling in his ass.

Gakupo looked up again, only to receive another nod of approval. Moving the finger back and forth slowly, the feeling of pleasure had kicked in finally as Yuuma has started panting in pleasure. Adding another finger, Gakupo scissored and stretched him slowly.

Yuuma bit his thumb, muffling the sounds that dared to try and escape.

“G-Gaku, I think I'm ready.” Gakupo agreed with a grunt, finally freeing his member yet again from his pants. He gave it a few pumps, with some fresher lube.

“Are you sure?” Gakupo asked, lifting up one

of the pink haired male's leg. Yuuma just nodded. Gakupo groaned, as he entered the other male slowly. Fuck, it felt so good. Yuuma's back arched, noises escaping from behind his hand. Signalling he was receiving the same amount of pleasure. His thrust quickened as he leaned down to his Yuuma. The pink haired male moaned into gakupo mouth, kissing him,  and crying out his name. Damn I'm close Gakupo thinks, before starting to stroke Yuuma's staff simultaneously with his thrust. No way is he coming first. As if on cue, Yuuma cute don't his name a final time before coming. Gakupo following close after as he felt Yuuma's walls tighten up around him. Shit, I didn't use a condom. Shit, is he crying?

Pulling out, Gakupo gives Yuuma a few cheek kisses.

“what's wrong pretty boy? Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

Yuuma chuckles, still tearing up.

“It hurt like a bitch, but i'm so happy you were my first.” He says pulling Gakupo into a lazy kiss. “Can I go shower now?” Yuuma asked.

Gakupo chuckled, “Only if I can join.”

Pulling on their sweat pants, they both walked out of the room together towards the bathroom. Only to see Kaito outside the room on his phone.

“Shit ARSLOID, I think Gaku and Yuuma finally hooked up”

“KAITO!” Gakupo nearly growled, chasing after the blue haired male.

Yuuma chuckles, and for the first time in a long time. He felt happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to upload this, and I dislike the ending but prior mentioned friend made me do it. Also I didn't check for errors so correct me on anything if needed


End file.
